


Cherik

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Angst, Cliche, M/M, Sickfic, Sorry again, This Is STUPID, gah idek, idk what to tag this, sad fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a hero. Heroes don’t die. Heroes have Endings. This isn’t an Ending. This is an ending.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherik

**Author's Note:**

> so i uh i made some extra credit into shitty Cherik fanfiction??? oh gog i don't know what this is and it's really stupid and cliched and cheesy but i still love it a little bit i hope u enjoy

It was early afternoon when Erik got the call. Charles’ caller ID blinked on the screen, asymmetrical smile lighting up the smartphone.

“Charles?”  
“Erik.” Charles’ voice was serious. “I have...I have news.”

“What? What’s wrong? Charles?”

“I’ve been to a physician about a more advanced serum, and they found - they found an anomaly in my blood. It’s similar to anemia, only I don’t really have much choice in the matter, and it’s...I’m going to die, Erik.”

Erik’s mind went blank. This didn’t happen. This wasn’t _going_ to happen. They were going to get old and adopt rejected mutant children and sit around a fireplace at the Academy and tell anecdotes from the old days. This. Wasn’t. Happening.

“Erik?” Charles’ uncertain voice over the phone, his beautiful voice, brought Erik jolting back to the awful reality.

“No,” Erik blurted, the word coming out broken. “This doesn’t happen. You’re a hero. Heroes don’t die. Heroes have Endings. This isn’t an Ending. This is an ending.” Then: “God, where are you?”

Charles told him. When he asked why, Erik said: “I need to see you.”  
  


**Two months later.**

 

Erik found Charles laying in a field on the Academy grounds. Still in his suit, lying very still (he had been able to walk for about two weeks now - they had managed to develop a version of the serum with fewer side effects). Panic rose up in his throat, and he started running through the tall grass, trying to reach Charles. When he skidded to a halt, though, Charles’ eyes opened to blink up at him. “Are you okay?” Erik flopped down beside Charles, gazing up at the first stars in the evening sky.

Charles turned his head to gaze at Erik. “I can’t move,” he said flatly. “My veins are on fire.” His tone spoke apathy, but something else entirely was in his eyes as he looked into Erik’s own. As these two men lay on the diagonal in a field, still both wearing rather nice suits that were developing coats of dust and foliage, there passed between them a mutual understanding. Nothing lasts forever. Heroes have endings. Last Good Days are never last good days. Sometimes you lie down in a field because your body is destroying itself, and you look up to find someone you share a soul with, lying beside you and picking grass fragments out of your hair.


End file.
